1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to electrical connectors for coupling together coaxial transmission media, such as coaxial cables, modules, ports, combinations thereof, and the like. The invention is well suited for application to connectors for connecting coaxial transmission media operating or operable in the microwave frequency range and similar frequency regimes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coaxial transmission media for conveying information at microwave frequencies are often particularly characterized by their relatively small size which is not only a consequence of the operation frequency range, but is also particularly attributable to the applications and environments of the systems in which they are employed. Such systems, for example, may be found in sophisticated aircraft in which the size and weight of microwave electronics systems often must be small and light as possible, yet durable and reliable.
An example of a known coaxial transmission medium assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,403 to Gilbert Engineering Company, Inc. (hereinafter xe2x80x9cthe ""403 patentxe2x80x9d). One of the figures of the ""403 patent is reproduced as FIG. 10 of the accompanying drawings. As shown in FIG. 10, a female center conductor 35 electrically couples juxtaposed 26 and 27 to one another. The female center connector 35 comprises a center conductor 20 that is electrically coupled to the first 26 at points 36 and 37. The central conductor 20 is electrically coupled to the second 27 at points 38 and 39. The female center connector 35 further comprises outer beams 40 and 41 which mechanically engage terminal housings of the first 26 and the second 27, respectively. A retaining ring 44 electrically couples the outer beams 40 and 41 to one another. The retaining ring 44 may be integrally formed with the outer beams 40 and 41.
A problem that has been found to be associated with junctions affected by such a connector system is the mechanical stress that may be encountered in the outer beams 40 and 41. It has been found that axial misalignment, as shown in FIG. 10, may occur between the female center connector 35 and the first and second male 26 and 27. Axial misalignment between the males 26 and 27 and the female connector 35 may impart mechanical stress to the interface between, on the one hand, the retaining ring 44, and on the other hand, the first and second outer beams 40 and 41. The mechanical stress may cause beams 40 and 41 to break at the interface, thereby jeopardizing the mechanical and electrical connection between the males 26 and 27 and the female connector 35.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a coaxial transmission medium connector that securely and reliably maintains the desired connection.
Another object of aspects of this invention is to provide such a coaxial transmission medium connector and a coaxial transmission medium assembly in which the effects of mechanical stress at the connection point can be accommodated without unduly affecting the performance of the connection.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the foregoing objects and in accordance with the purposes of the invention as embodied and broadly described in this document, a coaxial transmission medium connector is provided for connecting to a coaxial transmission medium to form a coaxial conduction path. The coaxial transmission medium has an inner conductor and an outer conductor. It comprises an outer conductor portion for electrically coupling to the outer conductor of the coaxial transmission medium. The outer conductor portion comprises a base portion, a plurality of cantilevered beams, and a plurality of slots extending substantially circumferentially about a substantially non-conductive cavity and substantially about a longitudinal axis extending through the cavity. The cavity may comprise air, a dielectric, and the like. Each of the cantilevered beams is coupled to the base portion at a transition portion and terminates at a distal end. Each of the cantilevered beams has a respective tapering profile with respect to the longitudinal axis that tapers in a direction away from the base portion. A center conductor portion is disposed within the cavity for electrically coupling to the inner conductor of the coaxial transmission medium.
In a preferred embodiment, each of the cantilevered beams comprises a respective radial inner surface and a respective radial outer surface and the respective radial inner surface of each of the cantilevered beams is obliquely angled relative to the longitudinal axis when the cantilevered beams are in an unbiased state. In another preferred embodiment, the respective radial outer surface of each of the cantilevered beams is obliquely angled relative to the longitudinal axis when the cantilevered beams are in an unbiased state. It is also preferred that each of the cantilevered beams flares radially outward when the cantilevered beams are in an unbiased state. Each of the cantilevered beams also may flare radially inward when the cantilevered beams are in an unbiased state.
In the preferred embodiment, each of the cantilevered beams comprises a respective external detent at the distal end of the respective cantilevered beam.
It is preferred that there are at least six of the slots, and more preferably that there are six slots.
Each of the cantilevered beams preferably is coupled to the base portion at the transition portion and the transition portion comprises a non-orthogonal profile. The base portion preferably comprises an external surface, each of the cantilevered beams comprises an external surface, and the transition portion is positioned is positioned at the external surfaces of the base portion and each of the cantilevered beams. The non-orthogonal profile preferably comprises a curved profile, e.g., a radial profile. Such profiles may be useful in distributing stress in the outer conductor portion when the cantilevered beams are flexed radially inward. The tapering profile preferably is continuous and constant. It is preferred that the tapering profile spans at least 80 percent of the length of the cantilevered beams.
Each of the distal ends preferably is disposed substantially at an outer conductor portion reference plane, and the center conductor portion comprises an end disposed substantially at a center conductor portion reference plane that is non-coplanar with the outer conductor portion reference plane. The center conductor portion reference plane preferably is longitudinally spaced from the outer conductor portion reference plane.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a coaxial transmission medium connector is provided for connecting first and second coaxial transmission media to form a coaxial conduction path. Each of the first and second coaxial transmission media have inner and outer conductors. The coaxial transmission medium connector comprises an outer conductor portion for electrically coupling the outer conductors of the first and second coaxial transmission media. The outer conductor portion comprises a base portion, a plurality of first cantilevered beams and a plurality of first slots extending substantially circumferentially about a substantially non-conductive first cavity and substantially about a longitudinal axis extending through the cavity. Each of the first cantilevered beams terminates at a first distal end. The outer cantilever portion also comprises a plurality of second cantilevered beams and a plurality of second slots extending substantially circumferentially about a substantially non-conductive second cavity and substantially about the longitudinal axis. Each of the second cantilevered beams terminates at a second distal end. Each of the first and second cantilevered beams is coupled to the base portion at a transition portion and each of the first and second cantilevered beams has a respective tapering profile that tapers in a direction away from the base portion. The connector further comprises a center conductor portion disposed within the first and second cavities for electrically coupling the inner conductors of the first and second coaxial transmission medium.
Preferably each of the first and second cantilevered beams comprises a respective radial inner surface and a respective radial outer surface, and the respective radial inner surfaces of each of the first and second cantilevered beams are obliquely angled relative to the longitudinal axis when the first and second cantilevered beams are in an unbiased state.
In the preferred embodiment, each of the first and second cantilevered beams comprises a respective radial inner surface and a respective radial outer surface, and the respective radial outer surfaces of each of the first and second cantilevered beams are obliquely angled relative to the longitudinal axis when the first and second cantilevered beams are in an unbiased state. It is also preferred that each of the first and second cantilevered beams flares radially outward when the first and second cantilevered beams are in an unbiased state, and/or each of the first and second cantilevered beams flares radially inward when the first and second cantilevered beams are in an unbiased state.
In the preferred embodiments, the first cantilevered beams each terminate at a respective first external detent at the first distal end, and the second cantilevered beams each terminate at a respective second external detent at the second distal end.
It is also preferred that there are at lease 6 first slots, and six second slots, and preferably that there are six first slots and six first beams as well as six second slots and six second beams.,
In the preferred embodiments, each of the first and second cantilevered beams is coupled to the base portion at the transition portion and the transition portion comprises a non-orthogonal profile. The base portion preferably comprises an external surface, each of the first and second cantilevered beams comprises an external surface, and the transition portion is positioned at the external surfaces of the base portion and each of the first and second cantilevered beams. The non-orthogonal profile may comprise a curved profile, e.g., a radial profile. The tapering profile again preferably is continuous and constant.
The cavity also may comprise air, a dielectric, and the like.
In the preferred embodiment, the center conductor portion comprises first and second ends disposed in respective first and second center conductor portion reference planes, each of the first distal ends is disposed substantially at a first outer conductor portion reference plane that is non-coplanar with respect to the first center conductor portion reference plane, and each of the second distal ends is disposed substantially at a second outer conductor portion reference plane that is non-coplanar with respect to the second center conductor portion reference plane.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a coaxial transmission medium assembly is provided. It comprises a coaxial transmission medium having an end and comprising a center conductor provided in proximity to the end of the coaxial transmission medium, an outer conductor provided in proximity to the end of the coaxial transmission medium; and a terminal housing electrically coupled to the outer conductor. The terminal housing comprises an inner surface which provides an inner receptacle chamber and a terminal housing opening communicating with the inner receptacle chamber.
The assembly also comprises a coaxial transmission medium connector comprising an electrically conductive outer conductor portion electrically coupled to the terminal housing. The outer conductor portion comprises a base portion, a plurality of cantilevered beams, and a plurality of slots extending substantially circumferentially about a substantially non-conductive cavity and substantially about a longitudinal axis extending through the cavity. Each of the cantilevered beams is coupled to the base portion at a transition portion and terminates at a distal end. Each of the cantilevered beams has a respective tapering profile with respect to the longitudinal axis that tapers in a direction away from the base portion. The cantilevered beams are sufficiently resilient to allow sufficient flexure of the cantilevered beams for inserting the cantilevered beams through the terminal housing opening and receiving the cantilevered beams against the inner surface of the inner receptacle chamber.
The assembly further comprises a center conductor portion disposed within the cavity and electrically coupled to the center conductor.
It is preferred that each of the cantilevered beams has a respective radial outer surface with a respective external detent. The external detents collectively provide a maximum outer diameter when the cantilevered beams are in an unbiased state. The inner surface of the terminal housing preferably has a recessed portion with an inner diameter that is smaller than the maximum outer diameter.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a coaxial transmission medium assembly is provided. It comprises a first coaxial transmission medium having a first end and comprising a first center conductor provided in proximity to the first end, a first outer conductor provided in proximity to the first end, and a first terminal housing electrically coupled to the first outer conductor. The first terminal housing comprises a first inner surface. The first inner surface provides a first inner receptacle chamber and a first terminal housing opening communicating with the first inner receptacle chamber.
The assembly also comprises a second coaxial transmission medium having a second end and comprising a second center conductor provided in proximity to the second end, a second outer conductor provided in proximity to the second end, and a second terminal housing electrically coupled to the second outer conductor. The second housing comprises a second inner surface. The second inner surface provides a second inner receptacle chamber and a second terminal housing opening communicating with the second inner receptacle chamber.
The assembly further comprises a coaxial transmission medium connector connecting the first and second coaxial transmission medium to form a coaxial conduction path. The coaxial transmission medium connector comprises an outer conductor portion electrically coupling the outer conductors of the first and second coaxial transmission media. The outer conductor portion has a centrally located opening and comprises a base portion and first and second biasing portions extending from the base portion. The biasing portions share a longitudinal axis and respectively terminate at a first distal end and a second distal end. The first and second distal ends respectively are situated along a first outer conductor portion reference plane and a second outer conductor portion reference plane. The first biasing portion comprises a plurality of first cantilevered beams and a plurality of first slots extending substantially longitudinally from the first distal end for circumferentially spacing the first cantilevered beams apart from one another. The second biasing portion comprises a plurality of second cantilevered beams and a plurality of second slots extending substantially longitudinally from the second distal end for circumferentially spacing the second cantilevered beams apart from one another. Each of the first and second cantilevered beams has a respective tapering profile that tapers in a direction away from the base portion. The first cantilevered beams are sufficiently resilient to allow sufficient flexure of the first cantilevered beams for inserting the first cantilevered beams through the first terminal housing opening and for receiving the first cantilevered beams against the first inner surface of the first inner receptacle chamber. The second cantilevered beams are sufficiently resilient to allow sufficient flexure of the second cantilevered beams for inserting the second cantilevered beams through the second terminal housing opening and for receiving the second cantilevered beams against the second inner surface of the second inner receptacle chamber.
A cavity is disposed in the centrally located opening of the outer conductor portion. The cavity comprising a central bore concentrically aligned with the centrally located opening.
An electrically conductive center conductor portion is provided for electrically coupling the first and second center conductors to one another. The center conductor portion comprises a mounting portion supported axially in the cavity for electrically insulating the center conductor portion from the outer conductor portion. The center conductor portion terminates at a first leading end and a second leading end opposite to one another. The first leading end is situated along a first center conductor portion reference plane and the second leading end is situated along a second center conductor portion reference plane.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for assembling a coaxial transmission medium assembly. The method comprises providing a first coaxial transmission medium having a first end. The first coaxial transmission medium comprises a first center conductor, a first outer conductor, and a first terminal housing. The first center conductor and first center conductor are provided in proximity to the first end. The first terminal housing is electrically coupled to the first outer conductor and comprises a first inner surface. The first inner surface provides a first inner receptacle chamber and a first terminal housing opening communicating with the first inner receptacle chamber.
The method further comprises providing a second coaxial transmission medium having a second end. The second coaxial transmission medium comprises a second center conductor, a second outer conductor, and a second terminal housing. The second center conductor and the second outer conductor are provided in proximity to the second end. The second terminal housing is coupled to the second outer conductor and comprises a second inner surface. The second inner surface provides a second inner receptacle chamber and a second terminal housing opening communicating with the second inner receptacle chamber.
The method further comprises providing a coaxial transmission medium connector for connecting the first and second coaxial transmission media to form a coaxial conduction path. The coaxial transmission medium connector comprises an outer conductor portion for electrically coupling the outer conductors of the first and second coaxial medium transmission. The outer conductor portion has a centrally located opening and comprises a base portion and first and second biasing portions extending from the base portion. The first and second biasing portions share a longitudinal axis and respectively terminate at a first distal end and a second distal end. The first and second distal ends respectively are situated along a first outer conductor portion reference plane and a second outer conductor portion reference plane. The first biasing portion comprises a plurality of first cantilevered beams and a plurality of first slots extending substantially longitudinally from the first distal end for circumferentially spacing the first cantilevered beams apart from one another. The second biasing portion comprises a plurality of second cantilevered beams and a plurality of second slots extending substantially longitudinally from the second distal end for circumferentially spacing the second cantilevered beams apart from one another. Each of the first and second cantilevered beams has a respective tapering profile that tapers in a direction away from the base portion.
The method further comprises providing a cavity located in the centrally located opening of the outer conductor portion. The cavity which preferably provides an insulating function comprises a central bore concentrically aligned with the centrally located opening.
The method also comprises a center conductor portion for electrically coupling the inner conductors of the first and second coaxial transmission media. The center conductor portion comprises a mounting portion supported axially in the cavity for electrically insulating the center conductor portion from the outer conductor portion. The center conductor portion terminates at a first leading end and a second leading end opposite to one another. The first leading end is situated along a first center conductor portion reference plane and the second leading end is situated along a second center conductor portion reference plane.
The method also comprises flexing the first cantilevered beams inward and inserting the first cantilevered beams through the first terminal housing opening, receiving the inwardly flexed first cantilevered beams against the first inner surface of the first inner receptacle chamber for electrically coupling the outer conductor portion to the outer conductor of the first coaxial transmission medium, electrically coupling the first center conductor to the first leading end of the center conductor portion, flexing the second cantilevered beams inward and inserting the second cantilevered beams through the second terminal housing opening, receiving the inwardly flexed second cantilevered beams against the second inner surface of the second inner receptacle chamber for electrically coupling the outer conductor portion to the outer conductor of the second coaxial transmission medium and electrically coupling the second center conductor to the second leading end of the center conductor portion.